High School Romance Sucks
by Animated Ninjas
Summary: PruCan; It's hard to get the attention of one of the cutest, most adorable guy at school, when his friends are MAJOR cock-blocks...this is gonna be a LONG road up ahead. AU; Rated T due to potty mouths; Human names used :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I was all like kja;of jlakj when I found out that I had some one favorite me on here! :'D I thank you. And this is NOT a story YET….**_**YET**_**. okay? Its like a…a…uh…notice! Yea that's it. Anyway, I've been reading some angst fanfictions on Hetalia about Matthew (for those who don't know, that's Canada). But I noticed, on some of them, Ivan (Russia) is the bad guy in most of them. Now, it makes a good angst story, but I feel he needs some more love :3 but that's just my opinion. So, I decided to start a story with the main characters: Matthew, Gilbert, and Ivan. But instead of Ivan being the evil ex-boyfriend, he's gonna take the over protective brother role! YAY! Unfortunately, Matthew is gonna still be slightly invisible to some of the other nations. TT^TT poor Matthew. Anywho, he's not gonna be alone though, his friends are gonna be Ivan, Lars, and Denmark. By the way, this IS a Shounen Ai fic, it will contain these pairings; PruCan, (I read one of these and it was awesome :3) RusChi (yea, I didn't want to leave Ivan lonely~) and a bunch of other pop pairings :D**


	2. Opening

**Hellow my few followers :D (don't get me wrong I love you guys) here the actual starting story for 'High School Romance Sucks' i know. It took me a while to update and im sorry. Ill try to be faster, (because it bothers me when authors take to long to update and I don't wanna be a hypocrite so I'll just keep quiet) but enough of my rambling. TO THE STORY!**

Life was awesome as always for Gilbert Beilschmidt. I mean, come on, High School Senior, summers one month away, then he's off to go to college then do whatever the hell he felt like. His awesome self was very happy indeed with how things were going. Gilbert was currently in his usual assigned desk, drawing a picture of his teacher with horns, a fork tongue slithering out of her mouth, and with lots of fire around her. He _was_ supposed to be doing a worksheet, but he finished the damn thing in a hurry to get it over with. He didn't need to be spending his awesome time doing a worksheet that was not awesome at finished the outline of his drawing so he decided to color the fire with his red pen. He put his pencil down for a second, so he could fish it out of his pencil case from his backpack. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to Ms. Whicker who was headed towards his desk. Just as he retrieved the wanted item, there she was, staring at his drawing. Her eyebrow was twitching ever-so slightly.

"Pretty badass, isn't it?" The albino whispered, looking up towards Ms. Whicker with a small smirk plastered on his face.

"It's… interesting. I'll give you that. But how about you show me when it is finished before school is over, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Gilbert made a grimace on his face. Not bothering to hide it.

"Gee, Ms. Whicker" his voice practically drowned in sarcasm. He furrowed his eyebrows together "I would love to, but after school I have to go to work. My father wouldn't like me to be late for my job that I've been working at lately" This wasn't a total lie, he did have a job, just maybe not one that he would like to reveal to his teachers. Gilbert did like to have his privacy thank you very much! "But I do appreciate your interest in my awesome drawing."

Ms. Whicker glared at the red eyed high schooler. She didn't like this boy. Not. At. All. She would have rather eat a whole gallon of mayonnaise then deal with him again. One year was enough. While she was fairly young for a teacher, this kid alone managed to make her gain something no woman wants. Gray hair…ugh… It was about two minutes before the bell rang. But despite the lack of rings in the air, the students in Gilbert's class started putting up their things together. But the principle decided, Oh! Lookie here! We only have thirty seconds left till the bell rings, so lets have a really long announcement that no one really pays attention to because they all want to get out of school! Well, he didn't _really_ say that. But it was along the same lines.

Gilbert stood up from his chair once the announcement was done, swung his backpack on, and left to go to the gym in a hurry. Well….as fast as one could go in a crowded hallway. He had to get there fast to see _him._ Now, Gilbert did have his fair share of crushes and relationships, but damn. This one had to take the cake. He was _perfect_. His walk, his hair, that cute looped curl that bounces when he walks, his deep violet eyes, the way his hips slightly sway when his walks, and oh god. That ass. Its just to perfect I mean- ok. Gilbert had to halt that train of thought right then and there before it got carried away. He was in high school, and with all those hormones, yeah. You get the point. The outcome would not be awesome.

The hallways started emptying out a bit so it was a bit easier to move now. He had to get to the gym fast. He ran down the hallway bumping into a few people earning some insults, and ran out the building to his destination. He managed to get to the gym, but Gilbert didn't want to be seen so he staked out watching and waiting for _him_.

And BAM! There he was. Matthew Williams. He was setting up to practice hockey with- oh no….Ivan Braginski. Now, Ivan wasn't that bad, creepy (understatement). But an ok guy. But Gilbert still didn't trust him.

When Gilbert was younger, he and his brother Ludwig where on a hockey team, and they had a game one day. Ivan was on the other team. During the middle of the game, Ivan shoved Ludwig into the wall so he could get the puck. Gilbert, being the awesome brother he is, rushed to his brothers side. Ivan apologized later on. But the albino still didn't trust him.

Anyway, back to the adorable Mattie. He was playing one-on-one with Ivan and, dispite his size, was beating Ivan. And lets just say, with Ivan's size. Some people may think his taking steroids.

Gilbert was not one for covert operations. He was more of a, here I am guys! Look at me! Kind of guy. So of course, when he's trying to stal- star- OBSERVE the blonde something had to happen.

"_He's saying__, __I'm on a roll__, __With all the girls I know__, I__ know you wanna hit that, I know you wanna hit that, hit tha-" _

"Goddammit."

**Oh noes! Whats gonna happen? I thank those who followed/favortied this possibly sucky story. If you have any pointer on how to make this a better story leave a review of PM me. **

**-Nin**


	3. Confrontation

**OMG I ACTUALLY HAD FOLLOWERS. AH I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I DIDN'T GET ANY EMAILS SAYING ANYTHING. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. Here you go, I'm pretty sure your mad at me, so I'll just let you guys read :B**

What would you do if your two best friends were constantly making fun of your crush? Well, Gilbert did what anyone would do, glare at them to shut up. But alas, with Francis and Antonio, that did not work. They have… experience you could say, dealing with deadly glares. Antonio was dating Lovino, and Francis was dating a feisty girl named Alice, who would repeatedly glare and hit Francis for various reasons.

Mainly because Francis has a wandering hand.

Back to the subject at hand, Francis and Antonio were betraying him! Those bastards! They were supposed to be his friends and help him with winning the heart of Matthew! They've had experience with dense people, they could help him! But noooo, they just have to snicker and tell him to figure it out it's different for everyone. He could have already had Matthew

It's their fault that he was cornered by the behemoth, he may have showed up a tough front, but honestly Gilbert was scared shitless.

Antonio decided that Gilbert was not subjected to enough torture yet. "Mi amigo, you're so cute when you try to stalk...umm." Marcus? Mark? "Matthew!" There we go. That what his name was, never could remember his name that well.

Gilbert just growled in response and threw a glare at Antonio, who chuckled ignoring it, having been used to glares thanks to Lovino.

Francis flipped his luxurious hair in a flashy manner, "Ah, l'amour! I can just feel it in the air. Don't you think so too, Antonio?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around himself to emphasize his point.

Gilbert's eye twitched having enough of the Spaniards, and Parisians teasing, he threw them both one last glare before stomping back to school to, unfortunately, go meet the behemoth.

_**Lol guess what, it's a flash back.**_

"He says I'm on a roll with all the girls I know, I know you wanna hit that, I know you wanna hit that hit that."

_Godamnit . _

_You know how sometimes life just decides to be a bitch and completely ruin you day? Well Gilbert was having one of those days. Was this life's way of telling him to stop being a pussy and just go out there and talk to him? Maybe, but this was one fucking terrible way of doing it._

_He fumbled around in his backpack and tried to shut the damn thing off. He looked up to see if he had been spotted, when he saw Matthew looking around trying to find the source of the music, and Ivan…well Ivan was looking directly at him and smiling that creepy smile of his. Gilbert shuddered, and hoped to god that Ivan didn't say anything while continuing to look for his phone. When he found the noise maker, he looked and saw it was Francis calling him, probably about why he was taking so long. He clicked the ignore button on his cellphone and turned the sound of. When Gilbert looked up he saw Ivan looking at his watch and then held up four fingers and pointed to the schools parking lot. Gilbert had a vague understanding of what that meant, and he didn't like it. _

"_Hey Ivan! You see anything?" Matthew called, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Ivan looked up and shook his head side to side. "Oh, well maybe it was a passing car or something." Satisfied with his explanation, the both of them went back to playing one-on-one hockey._

_Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief and sneaked out of the bleachers, and headed back towards the school to meet up with his friends._

_**Welp, that's over with**_

Thinking about those events, Gilbert checked his watch, it was only three-thirty, and it took five minutes to get the school's parking lot from where he was, so he had some time to blow. He walked at a leisurely pace to the school, taking his time. He also bought a snack at the convenience store on the way to the parking lot.

Reaching his destination, he noticed how it was still only 3:45, and had 15 minutes left, he went to the roof of the school (which really wasn't that high, the school was only two floors). Gilbert sat down on the roof and watched the rest of the students meandering out of the school carrying their books.

When he finished his snack (oh such a sad moment) he went to the parking lot. There, he saw Ivan sitting on top of a car. Because he's Ivan and he does what he wants. "Ah! Comrade Gilbert!" he called when he took notice of the self proclaimed Prussian who was standing a few meters away. "I see you have come! I knew you would." He laughed and jumped off the car. When Ivan landed and tried to stand up, he fell flat on his face tripping over his precious scarf by stepping on it. His eyes started tearing up over dirtying his scarf that his older sister, Katyushya, gave him. It was ruined! _Look at it! It has a dirty footprint on it! _Ivan thought.

Ivan just sat there and stared at his scarf. Tired of just standing there watching him, Gilbert rolled his eyes and said "Come on, we'll go wash it off." Gilbert started walking away to the bathroom, with a sniffling Russian trailing behind him.

When entering the bathroom, Ivan gave Gilbert his scarf and watched as he pulled out a tide stain remover from his backpack, and turned the water faucet on. Gilbert saw him eyeing the stain remover, "Oh shut up, Luddy is a clean freak and gave it to me for my birthday so I could get the blood stains off of my shirt when I got into that fight with you a while back."

Ah, Ivan remembered that time; they had gotten into a fight over the last cupcake in the lunch room. Good times, good times.

Gilbert put the dirty part of the scarf under the running water, and got off the loose dirt, all that remained was a light brown spot on the scarf. The albino put the cap in between his teeth and pulled the marker off. Ivan watched him curiously, almost suspiciously when Gilbert started drawing on his precious scarf. Gilbert took notice and glanced at the enormous Russian, and went back to cleaning the scarf. Still holding the cap in his mouth, he drew on the stained spot and rubbed it for a while. He put the stain removing marker down, and rinsed the scarf out again. When he wringed out the water, and checked to see if the spot was gone. It was, and he gave the scarf back to Ivan.

While walking out of the bathroom Ivan abrubtly stopped walking and was staring at Gilbert in a contemplating way. Gilbert took notice of the look. "What, is your scarf not clean enough?"

The Russians mouth stretched into a feral grin. "No, but we need to have a talk Gilbert, concerning a special friend of mine." The albino raised an eyebrow. "I think

**A/N:**

**It kinda bothers me when the whole school is just chock full of guyxguy couples, so I'm gonna have some gender bends to even out the ratio between Heterosexual and homosexual characters**

**Alice is Fem!England**

**Sakura is Fem!Japan, **

**Yin is Fem!China (I may change her name, but I dunno what to change it to, what do you guys think?)**

**Tell me what you guys think about the names and if you want any other characters added. See you later!**


End file.
